Peter Pan and the Wishing Stone
by Dollimesh
Summary: When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires, will come to you. Peter accidentally brings the Wishing Star into the world, a dangerous and wonderful stone. Will you wish for good, or for evil? -rewrite-


**Peter Pan and the Wishing Stone**

_**A/N: I've decided to re-write some of the chapters in this story. Some chapters that happened to be too vague, or not enough detail, or not long enough. Whatever. I hope you all enjoy it all the same! Enjoy! Favorite it, review it, but be nice to it! ^_^**_

**CHAPTER 1**

The crisp cool wind blew over the land gently. It carried with it scents that tickled the senses, and filled the heart with longing and memories. An old, forever kind of scent, that was both sweet and bitter. A scent that could only be smelled in Neverland, the place where children never grow up. Where all they do is play and have fun, forever. But that wasn't happening. Peter Pan, the leader, or once leader of the Lost Boys, lay on his back staring up at the night sky. Wendy had left with the Lost Boys, it seemed like yesterday to Peter, but in reality it was one year. In that one year, all Peter could manage to do was stare up at the sky. He would stare up at the star that would take him back to London, where Wendy was.

"Should I go see her tonight, Tink?" Peter asked his fairy companion.

She fluttered over him and landed silently on his chest. It raised and fell as he breathed. Tinkerbell shook her head and dinged frantically. "But I want to see her!" Peter persisted. Tinkerbell continued to ding in protest, and Peter too tired to fight with her, gave up trying. Instead, he gazed up at the dark sky, there were no stars in the sky yet, so Peter turned over and closed his eyes.

"I wish Wendy was here." Peter sighed. Now, because Peter's eyes were closed he couldn't see that as he said those words, a star twinkled into existence. Soon after, other stars began to shine in the sky, and when Peter opened his eyes again the sky was full of bright glowing stars. All the stars hung, suspended in the sky, unmoving, except for one. One star defied the rest and soared through the dark twinkling abyss.

Peter growled at it. That star was trying to escape him, so he stood up and jumped into the sky. He called for Tink to help him catch that star. Tinkerbell dinged an "Okay," and rushed after the star with Peter.

Still a child, Peter forgot his anger and laughed at the star. It wasn't trying to escape him, it was giving him something fun to do. So, Peter flew over Neverland chasing the falling star, until it fell to the ground in a giant cloud of dust and fire. Peter gasped and hurried to where the star fell. He landed in the crater of black soil and stared down at the fallen star. It was nothing more than a black rock now. Peter scoffed and picked up the star, "That's what happens when you stop playing with Peter Pan." He held the star tightly in his hand and jumped into the sky again. "Tink! Let's go back home!" So, Peter flew back to the Tree house with the star and Tinkerbell.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in London..._

"And they all lived happily, ever, after." Wendy finished with a smile.

Her brothers, John and Micheal clapped, "That was a great story, Wendy!" The Lost Boys, who weren't so lost anymore, cheered and clapped as well. Wendy blushed at the crowd.

"Wendy, what's that?" Curly asked pointing out the window.

Wendy turned around and looked where Curly was pointing. She gasped, then clapped her hands together. "Come together, boys! Look, it's a falling star!" They all gasped and ran over each other trying to get a good spot in front of the window to see it.

"Why is it falling so fast, Wendy?" Tootles asked nervously.

"I don't know," Wendy replied. It was very curious, she had never seen a star fall so quickly.

"Is it supposed to be getting bigger, Wendy?" Nibs asked cautiously.

Wendy squinted, then screamed, "Get back!" The boys yelled and jumped back, tripping and falling, they backed away from the window, but it was too late. The falling star fell directly through the window and into the nursery with a crash and a blinding light.

* * *

Wendy coughed and waved her hand in front of her to wave the dust away. She called out, "Is everyone all right," but nobody answered her. Unease creeped into her gut and took a hold of her. She brushed the dust from her shoulders and dress, and called out again, "Hello?"

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared through the dust cloud and rushed toward her. Before Wendy could react, she was being hugged tightly. "Wendy! You're back!"

"Peter? Is that you?" Wendy asked, hugging him back. "Oh, Peter it is you! What happened? Where am I?"

The dust settled after a moment, and Wendy looked around. She was no longer in the nursery. She was standing in the Underground Tree house, with Peter in her arms, and Tinkerbell dinging in the corner. It was unreal and so sudden.

"Peter, what happened?" Wendy asked again.

Peter shrugged and let her go to sit down at his chair. "I was just sitting here, when you suddenly popped up! But I'm so glad you did! Now we can have fun and play like before!"

"No, Peter I have to go back home. The boys are probably very worried about me. And what about mother and father? No, Peter I can't stay."

Peter sighed, "I thought so. I'll take you back in the morning then."

"Thank you Peter."

* * *

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this re-write first chapter! I certainly like it better than the first one! I actually think this one chapter covered two chapters in the old version. Anyway, review and favorite it please! ^_^**_


End file.
